Sad Larry (character)
Sad Larry (Larry Honky CJ Jones) is a depressed recurring character in the Cyanide and Happiness Animated Shorts. Biography Sad Larry In Sad Larry, Larry is eating lunch when he's approached by a friend. His friend tries to cheer him up and shows him some dancing moves, and when Larry doesn't respond positively, he kicks food in his face. Sad, Sad Larry Larry is first seen attempting to commit suicide. He jumps offs off a building, but lands on a pile of pillows from a Tough Guy Pillow Movers truck. Later that night, his father tells him to get some sleep. Later, he goes into the garage, gets in the car, and closes the windows with teary eyes, again, attempting to commit suicide. While in the car, he hears his father and mother somehow finding a way to sneak into the car trunk, having sex. Larry is later seen trying to hang himself on a ceiling fan. The fan falls down, and a fat man in a tub upstairs falls on him. Larry was put in the hospital, because of all of his injuries, while watching Ted Bear. Then the TV turns off. Then Larry hears screaming, as the Delberry Dismemberer infiltrated the hospital, killing everyone, except Larry, crying because he didn`t die. It's a Sad Christmas, Larry The reason for Larry's depression is possibly explored in It's a Sad Christmas, Larry. In this episode, Larry is first seen sitting in a chair at his friend's house on Christmas morning as his kids open their presents. The mother comes over and offers Larry a Christmas cookie which he unenthusiastically accepts, thanking her. Just then his friend brings over a present revealing that it's for Larry. Larry opens the present to find a pair of fuzzy dice to hang from the rearview mirror of a car and starts crying. His friend awkwardly apologizes, stating that they didn't know his car was totaled in the accident. Larry brushes it off and takes a drink from a mug before reading on it "Daddy's Boy". Sheepishly, his friend states "Oh right, the mug. Sure your dad's in the hospital but you survived right?" which only makes Larry start crying again. His friend dismisses the kids so he can talk to Larry alone and tells Larry that his dad is in the hospital as well and they don't know if they'll make it. However, just then, he gets a call from the hospital saying that his dad is okay and will make it home for Christmas dinner his friend announces the news to his family before apologizing to the crying Larry. The scene changes to Larry stringing popcorn for decorations which he is thanked for. Just then, the doorbell rings and the Grandfather come in much to the kids' excitement. The old man looks at Larry and states "You're not my son!" to which Larry laughs and says, "That's funny, my dad used to say the same thing." before crying again. His friend introduced Larry and said that he's going to be having dinner with them and adds that it's time to start. Soon, everyone is sat at the table and starts to pray which his friend insists Larry lead. Larry starts off a normal dinner pray to add that he could do without his dad being on his death bed and wanting a place to live. His friend immediately cuts Larry off and finishes the normal prayer. His friend starts to ask his father about the hospital when the phone rings. His friend goes to answer it and immediately comes back announcing that it's the hospital and they want to put Larry on the phone with his dad. For the only time so far, Larry looks happy but it immediately drops when he takes the phone. On the other end, he hears his dying dad's voice say that it's all Larry's fault before he flat-lines. In the background, you can hear a doctor say "Is it the old man that's alone on Christmas and another correct "No, it the one with the worthless son." His friend eagerly asks for the news but getting no response, asks Larry if he could help him out once he's done crying. The family resumes conversation while Larry launches into a vivid flashback of the accident, which really was Larry's fault. Pulling Larry out of the flashback Larry's friend states "I wouldn't do that, would you, Larry?" Larry snaps out of it and answers no despite not hearing the question. This turns out to be the wrong answer as the whole family becomes offended and his friend kicks Larry's plate in his face before kicking him out. Larry tries in vain to fix his mistake before turning around, revealing that Larry is currently wheelchair-bound, before wheeling out and falling off the porch landing face first in the snow. Larry starts crying before being run over by a snowplow. Sad Larry in Love In Sad Larry in Love, Larry is first seen watching a romantic movie in the theatre surrounded by couples. The movie appears to mock Larry for being alone. Larry leaves the theatre disheartened to find a sad-looking woman standing alone in the rain. He offers her his umbrella which she accepts before going off with someone else. Larry goes home and attempts to join a dating website but as soon as he likes a woman's profile, he is banned for harassing users. Larry then takes a walk through the park, coming across more couples, human and animal alike, including a robber and who was initially the victim. He keeps walking to the diner where he takes a seat at the counter, staring sadly at his breakfast. Suddenly, he overhears a scene similar to Sad Larry with a female counterpart named Sad Mary. Larry calls Mary over and attempts to recreate the scene from the movie. However, Mary, who thinks Larry was making fun of her, proclaims "I'm sick of this shit! God damnit!" before kicking his breakfast in his face and storming off. Larry starts crying on the table when his phone goes off with a message from the dating site showing that he has been matched with himself. Larry throws his phone away and starts crying harder. Sad Larry's New Year Larry, while at a New Year’s party, walks out onto the balcony, depressed. Then, a woman walks out to her balcony and is depressed, the same as Larry. They look at each other for a bit and they both smile a bit. Then the woman blows Larry a kiss, but Larry has a hard time catching it until after falling, he puts the kiss mark on his cheek. But a partygoer states that this is why nobody loves him and kicks the cake into Larry’s face. Then another partygoer takes the kiss mark from Larry’s cheek and puts it on his cheek. Then Larry sobs as the party are still going. Death Pull My Finger At 1:09, Sad Larry gets sucked into Chuck's butt. Appearance Sad Larry is depicted as a pale, middle-aged(?), and clad with worn-out clothes and a name tag. His other features include light facial hair and baggy eyes. Personality Larry is a depressed person and constantly tries to end his life. He has tried to die 3 times, but has failed every single time. This adds to his depression and emptiness. Trivia *Sad Larry is the most recurring named character in the Cyanide and Happiness animated shorts, most others only appearing in one or two. Category:Characters Category:Males